


My Angel

by LazuliTheMirrorGem (orphan_account)



Series: What the Universe Intended [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, And Blue Diamond is like Satan, Angel!Peridot, Angels, But whatever, F/F, Fallen Angels, FallenAngel!Lapis, Gotta love gay, Hate to Love, Lapis is sarcastic, Lesbians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peridot never really knows what she's doing, Slow To Update, Totally backwards, Yellow Diamond is like God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LazuliTheMirrorGem
Summary: When Peridot, a respectable and loyal guardian angel to Yellow Diamond, landed on top of fallen angel and enemy Lapis in an attempt to save her charge, she didn't expect her life and sexuality to change so dramatically. Guardian Angel/Fallen Angel AU.(Updated summary.)





	1. Chapter 1

" _What_?" Peridot squeaked. She shifted uncomfortably, fluttering her perfect white wings anxiously. "He's going to be attacked? Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. You may not have had much of a warning, but I expect him to be alive and walking the Earth as if nothing happened. Do you understand?" Yellow Diamond spoke with frightening authority, and rightfully so. She was the archangel of a large hierarchy of guardian angels. Her word was law.

Peridot nodded vigorously from her position on her knees at Yellow Diamond's feet. The archangel towered over her, terrifying eyes boring into her. "Yes, my Diamond," she responded in her shrill and fearful voice. Frankly, and never would she tell Yellow Diamond this, she didn't quite feel that Steven Universe, son of former angel Rose Quartz and her past charge, Greg Universe, was worth protecting.

But guardian angels had their jobs, and this one happened to be Peridot's. No way, not in heaven, hell, or Earth and whatever else was in between, was she defying her Diamond's orders. She would fulfill her job to the maximum, be honored by Yellow Diamond. Maybe she would even be promoted into the higher ranks of guardian angels.

Peridot had failed her last mission to protect Steven, and Pearl had been ordered to come to her rescue. She couldn't let that happen again, especially when Pearl had been assigned to Steven's father. Greg could be in danger from fallen angels, just like his son.

Greg wasn't innocent. In fact, he was one of the most sinful human beings Peridot had ever seen. He was filthy, any angel would agree, but he had to be protected. Orders of Yellow Diamond, of course, had to be obeyed... Eh, it was only because she was bigger than everyone else. She wasn't actually respected because she was a good leader, not anymore. Not after the Rose Quartz incident.

Peridot didn't really want to think of that, so she shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on leaving heaven successfully to 'guard' (stalk, as she liked to call it) Steven.

With a flash, she was outside of a small van - Greg's van. Her nose crinkled at the stench of sin, which smelled of rotten eggs, but she forced herself to fly onwards. She was invisble to the human eye unless she revealed herself, but she could spot similarly hidden fallen angels with ease. The only problem was she didn't see any.

 _What am I supposed to do? Wait until night?_ Before she finished the thought, she was interrupted by a mental impression of Yellow Diamond saying,  _'Yes. Now do as you are told,'_ which was, in turn, interrupted by yet another thought of,  _'Blah, blah, blah.'_

But she would always do as she was ordered to. After all, that's how the guardian angel hierarchy worked.

* * *

 

She had just been drifting off when she heard a _click_. Like the sound of a lock being picked.

"This can't be good," Peridot muttered.

It was night now, with dark clouds covering the moon. Time for Steven to be attacked.

She fluttered toward the door and saw the wisp of an indeterminably colored dress slipping through. Immediately, she spread her brilliant wings and followed what she presumed was a fallen angel.

 _Let me stop them from taking Steven,_ Peridot thought nervously. She couldn't afford to fail this mission. She could be banished from her protection duties, which she most certainly did not want. It wasn't out of any like for Steven. She had no interest in the boy. He was, after all, full human. Rose had used her power to transform into a human-bodied- Peridot shut the thoughts out and focused on the task at hand. She couldn't afford distractions, either, if her thoughts could even be called that.

She heard a small crash, followed by a hiss of pain. She shot through the hallway, which was decorated only by a picture of... Rose. She shook her head as if to clear it and sped after the noise she had heard. A faint, "What was that?" echoed throughout the van and Peridot nearly bumped her head on a corner. She threw on her imaginary brakes and, panicking, searched for the fallen angel.

She was almost to Steven's room, and Peridot had no choice but to do the least helpful thing in this situation.

Peridot had never really been a quick thinker. She was smart, but not fast.

That was why she was suddenly on top of a  _smoking_ girl in a blue skirt. Confused cobalt eyes, tainted with mischief, stared up at her. Her halter top, complete with a blue ribbon, perfectly accentuated her curves and form. Dyed blue hair, oddly styled to fall over her forehead and stick up in the back, and a knee-length skirt that had been hiked up to reveal gorgeous tan legs caught Peridot's eye the most. This fallen angel was  _hot._

 _Oh my Diamond, what is_ wrong  _with me?_

Peridot squirmed as the fallen angel realized that Peridot had been checking her out.

Smirking, she said, "If you see something you like, you can have it. You seem a bit eager, but hey, that's just my thing." The fallen angel didn't struggle beneath Peridot, but the way she wriggled her eyebrows and talked in the sexiest voice made Peridot incredibly uncomfortable. And hot. She had to admit that she was definitely hot, as in eager, as in a definitely- _not-_ turned-on kind of eager.

"P-please, I was just protecting my charge." Peridot tried, and failed, to act as if she hadn't been admiring the woman beneath her.

"You stuttered," the fallen angel said slyly.

"A-and?" Peridot tried to keep the characteristic squeak out of her voice, but she failed miserably and received an, 'aww!' from the blue woman.

"You're so cute when you're flustered~!" Reaching up, the fallen angel booped her nose and caused Peridot to tense. "What's your name? Can I call you  _cutie-pie?_ " She spoke to Peridot in a babying voice, as if Peridot could not potentially banish her to hell for thousands of years - which, BY THE WAY, she could do that with a bit of time. But she didn't really want to. Anyways, it took too long.

"You don't need to know my name for your mission, do you, Miss?" Peridot stiffened again as the fallen angel booped her nose a second time.

"If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?" The blue girl took to playing with Peridot's messy blond hair, which formed a triangular shape on her head, and she found that HIGHLY DISTRACTING SO STOP THAT YOU FALLEN ANGEL WOMAN. "Well, I mean, I'd tell you anyways. I'm Lapis."

Peridot decided not to mention that she rather liked the name Lapis. Instead, she cleared her voice. "You should leave," she pointed out. "I already caught you, and it's not like you can get into his _room_ to take him back to hell with you."

"Hell?" Lapis asked innocently, as if she didn't bare two black wings on her back. "Please tell me of this 'hell' you speak of! No, really, I'm _so_ confused."

Peridot rolled her eyes in exasperation, but before she could respond, Lapis's head jerked up and she grabbed Peridot by the arm.

"HEY, WHAT--" Her mouth was then covered by Lapis's other hand and she was dragged away from Steven's room and through an open door. She could only thrash and make muffled agitated noises.

Lapis quickly shut the door and dropped Peridot, putting a finger to her lips.

Peridot opened her mouth to shout at Lapis, but she immediately found herself staring at the back of a blue skirt.  _That_ shut her up fast. Her face tinted with a red blush, she folded her wings and listened for footsteps. When she heard Greg's voice calling to Steven and his stench filled her nostrils, she shrank further into a corner to think.

This stranger, this fallen angel who was supposed to be her nemesis, had possibly just saved her career as a guardian angel.

When silence ensued, Lapis whirled around and smirked at Peridot's reddened face. "Did you like the view?"

Peridot blushed even more and tried to play it off like she hadn't enjoyed just looking at Lapis for second time that night. "N-no, I don't like looking at your skirt. It's just blue and boring."

"Hey, I take offense. Blue is a great color - but hey, if you're not interested in the skirt, I could raise it up..."

"NO-- I mean--" Peridot turned practically scarlet from embarrassment. She did  _not_ want to see that. Not that much. Maybe a little, but she was not letting _anyone_ know that.

"Oh, come on! You know you wanna~" Lapis purred.

Peridot suddenly remembered that fallen angels' greatest strength was temptation. If she could resist that temptation, then Lapis would prove absolutely harmless to her, and to Steven.

Except, Peridot was sure what she was feeling went a little further than temptation.

Lapis suddenly pouted and spread her dark wings. "I have to get back to... what did you call it? Hell?" She put on an innocent expression that looked entirely too real. "We could meet sometime, if that's what you want."

Peridot shivered, shaking her head.  _Resist the temptation,_ she thought desperately.

"Suit yourself, then. I'm sure we'll see each other again anyway. Byeeee, cutie-pie!~" With a snicker and a wink, Lapis flew out of an open window.

Peridot hoped, for the sake of her position as a guardian angel, she never saw the girl again. She knew that her own weakness would not let that happen, though, and she sighed. They would meet once more, and soon.

* * *

 

"As long as Steven is safe, the mission is complete. You have earned a small rest. I will send Pearl or Garnet to notify you when you are needed again. And Peridot, is there something you are not telling me?" Yellow Diamond gazed sternly down at Peridot, eyes narrow and suspicious of the guardian angel.

Peridot swallowed visibly and shook her head. "No, my Diamond. When L- when the fallen angel saw me, she escaped through the window. Steven is safe for the time being." She had nearly slipped and called Lapis by name.

Yellow Diamond frowned. "If I find that you are lying to me..." She warned.

"No! Never, my Diamond!" Peridot lied right through her teeth. She actually felt a little proud.

"Very well. Go rest, then. But just remember what happened to Rose Quartz, Peridot." Yellow Diamond imitated yanking Peridot's wings off.

Peridot shuddered. She definitely would not tell her Diamond just how much she really did enjoy speaking to Lapis, or that her attraction to the fallen angel had led Peridot to planning an almost literal date with the devil.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, perhaps a bit more purposely than the last time.

Peridot nods in affirmation at her Diamond, jaw set determinably. After a week of silence, a week of inactivity from Blue Diamond's fallen angel, Lapis, Peridot was definitely ready for another job. Perhaps the reason she was so anxious to get out of the wonderful, pleasant, all-too-good heaven was because of Pearl's annoying voice that snapped at her when she did the slightest thing wrong. Perhaps it was the tall, silent Garnet, an African-American woman who could seemingly tell through looking at someone their secrets. Peridot did not want her secrets found out, and therefore she was ready to leave this forsaken place.

Actually, it was the opposite of forsaken, but what did that matter?

Yellow Diamond's voice cut through her thoughts, and Peridot snapped back to attention to receive the rest of her orders.

"I expect a success - a true one, where you banish the scum who is trying to take the boy to hell." Yellow Diamond's voice rang clear through the hazy air, echoing off the large tile walls and filling Peridot's ears again and again.

Peridot flinched at the thought. Not that she didn't want to banish Lapis to hell, because she certainly did. Assuming Lapis was the one sent to retrieve Steven for Blue Diamond - frankly, it didn't matter. Any fallen angel deserved that. It was just hard for Peridot to perform such a feat without help.

Yeah, that was it. It was also kinda hard to think straight with a total hottie beneath her, and that ought to pardon her at least a bit, right?

"Do you hear me, Peridot? I said  _go_ , and I don't plan on waiting." Yellow Diamond waved at the guardian angel, quickly growing impatient with the blonde.

Peridot started to stammer an apology, but thought better of it and simply teleported out of Yellow's private room and in front of the recognizable van.

There was no set time now. All she could do was sit in the dirt, watching the door carefully and planning her moves before Lapis - or whoever was coming - arrived.

She should definitely avoid ending up on top of the fallen angel this time.

* * *

Lapis was actually comfortable, kneeling lazily in front of her 'boss.' Not that she considered Blue Diamond that - no one could  _truly_ control her. She simply granted her the pleasure of following her orders every now and then.

When she was being serious about her job, Lapis was extremely valuable to Blue. That was the only reason she was here, in hell, kneeling at the feet of someone much bigger than her. Normally that was a situation Lapis would have avoided, as her life years ago had proven. Never associate yourself with people who have more money or power than you, so her word was.

However, Lapis had the upper hand, and she played it to her complete advantage here.

Blue Diamond sighed at the woman who had dyed her hair blue for the upteenth time. It wasn't as if Lapis had never failed a mission before - no, no, she had failed several, mostly because she insisted on sleeping with every single guardian angel she met.

She had, however, never gone this far.

"You let her escape withput laying a finger on her."

Lapis shrugged. "She was small, probably too innocent. She couldn't have harmed me anyway," Lapis informed Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond sighed yet again, lifting her head that was concealed beneath a blue shawl. "I insist that you go back today, but..."

Lapis nodded calmly. "I could go right now." After a moment, she added jokingly, "I am in the mood.~"

Blue Diamond hid her amusement by shaking her head and dismissing the fallen angel to her work.

Lapis prepared a teleport to the boy, Steven, wondering who Yellow sent to stop her this time.

* * *

 

Peridot apparently could not plan for long, as a blue-headed girl with a flowing blue skirt shimmered into existence right before her eyes.

She resorted to hiding behind some dying hedges, which failed miserably when Lapis turned, saw her, and waved smugly. Groaning quietly, she rose to her feet and then into the air, flapping to meet the fallen angel awkwardly.

Lapis grinned down at the rather short guardian angel. "Miss me?"

"Not at all," Peridot replied, voice cold.

Lapis looked genuinely offended as she turned and flew for the door. She certainly did not give Peridot a glimpse under her skirt by doing so.

Peridot pretended her face did not heat up at the sight of blue underwear. But seriously, what was it with this woman and blue?

Peridot liked green, but did she die her hair green? Did she wear green underwear? Did she where green clothes all of the time? No. She was actually rather pale-skinned, with freckles dotting her complexion and green eyes the narrowed suspiciously when she looked at Lapis. Her pale blonde hair formed an almost triangular point, (Peridot still wondered how that was possible.) and her friend Amethyst often remarked that Peridot's hair was even messier than her own, at times.

Not that it mattered. She followed Lapis as she struggled with the door, wondering how and when she should initiate the banishment.

Should she initiate the banishment, that is.

Peridot couldn't really summon the courage to actually banish Lapis to hell. She would probably fail, thus embarrassing herself in front of the fallen angel and having to return to Yellow Diamond in shame.

Lapis cursed under her breath, and she turned to Peridot. "The door's locked, so whaddaya say? Wanna..." Lapis wriggled her eyebrows, excited for Peridot's reaction, "now?"

The color drained from Peridot's face, but it returned in a heated rush. "Nope, no, I'm out," she began to teleport away, then remembered that she had a job to do. Which was more important, though, the job or her virginity?

Probably the former, but eh. She was not ready for sex, not at all, no matter how appealing it sounded with-- Nope.

Lapis giggled, but she returned to the door with disgust. "Damned humans, gotta lock their doors now, huh? Eh, I'm tired anyway." And she just warped away without anything but a, "Catch ya some other time, cutie pie."

Peridot stared at where Lapis had been, utterly confused. Were fallen angels allowed to not complete their tasks?

Peridot shuddered to imagine what Yellow's reaction would be.

One thing was for sure - the return to heaven would not be pleasant.

She sighed, wondering if she should have accepted Lapis's... offer? Suggestion?

It would have been much more fun than what she was about to endure.

Much more fun, but she wouldn't tell that to anyone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has an idea. Probably a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm too young to cuss, my parents watch my accounts carefully, I can't actually swear in any of my stories. Envision it instead.

With a final twirl, Lapis lifted the skirt of her new dress to a point in the middle of her thighs. She swished it gently and grinned. It was comfortable, stylish (not that it mattered to Lapis, just to the men and women she met), and surprisingly good at revealing things it should not. For example, if she just spread her wings and angled her ascent in just the rigt way...

But the purpose of the new dress was not to look good, nor was it to attract random perverts. It wasn't necessarily even for comfort. (She would take the bright blue lace over her previous clingy outfit anyday, really.)

No, she had a literal date with the literal devil.

All of Blue's fallen angels would attend, whether they had meant to or not.

Lapis thought it looked best to pretend she had wanted to come, though personally, her idea of 'fun' remained elsewhere. Somewhere that involved teasing the little angel whom she had found was named Peridot. Another gem name, how funny.

It hadn't really been hard. Some of their guardian angel prisoners knew a lot of things about the three realms. Earth, heaven, and hell, connected by chains.

Just like some destinies were chained together.

Just like prisoners were chained to the scorching walls, their lovely white wings withering and their expressions gaunt, hollow. 

Lapis pushed all thoughts of prisoners out of her mind, focusing instead on her reflection in the mirror.

The lace dress was simple, much like her previous one. It was a bright royal blue, however, with a whole diamond in the center that revealed a patch of pale skin. Spaghetti straps hung loosely over her thin shoulders, as the dress was a little big, but Lapis didn't mind. The more the had to fix the pesky straps, the more hungry gazes she attracted.

That was the way it had always been, anway.

Every year, and for nearly fifteen years, Lapis had donned a dress a bit too big for her, gone to a party hosted by Blue Diamond and her top fallen angels, got drunk, got high, and possibly got a bit horny. (The previous didn't really last long.)

But Lapis racked her memory, as she had never truly understood what the party was for. She was sure she had heard it somewhere, but she could not remember what. She shrugged, figuring Blue Diamond would announce it again this year.

With one last look of contempt at her messy (dyed) blue hair, she paced briskly towards the dining hall that they wpuld be using for this year's 'hell' party.

* * *

 

Peridot bowed lowly, begging, on her knees, her forehead pressed to the floor, her wings curled up. Trembling.

Yellow Diamond stared down at her, coldly if anything, and spoke in a regal voice, finality in her tone. "I told you that I wanted that witch gone, preferably back in hell or with the wings ripped right off of her back! I wanted to see you bringing the bleeding, weeping body to me, I wanted to- but, of course, banishing her would have been fine, too! But what did you do? Absolutely-" glaring sharply at her charge, Yellow Diamond continued, "Nothing! What did I tell you would happen the next time you failed?"

Peridot squeaked, unable to form the words in her burning throat.

Yellow Diamond hissed. "Answer me!"

Peridot managed another squeak, her lips parting but no sound coming out. She couldn't die, not like Rose Quartz had. Bleeding out on a small platform, her wings torn off brutally after the birth of a human-angel hybrid. And then she had been shoved off, straight into hell.

Knowing Blue Diamond, Rose was dead. Gone, like Peridot was about to be.

Unless, of course, Lapis appeared to save her. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, in all honesty.

But... Her wings... Her wings were part of her. If she lost them, she wouldn't be Peridot anymore. She would be a nameless, wretched creature, sobbing to herself, unable to speak, as if her tongue had been ripped from her as well.

Yellow Diamond glanced at one of the two fallen angels named Pearl ('The Blonde, as Amethyst sometimes referred to her) and shook her head slowly. "I'll give you one more chance. One more!" She waved her hand at the Peridot. "They want Steven Quartz Universe, they want him for a reason. If we set up guards for him, maybe send Pearl - the _pink-_ haired one - and Amethyst..."

Peridot had stopped squirming and begging, and was now looking (after taking out her contacts) blurrily at Yellow Diamond, interest in her greenish-blue eyed gaze.

"I want you to find out what they want him for."

Peridot's head shot up immediately. This seemed more like something she would be good at.

But the question was... How would she manage to convince a fallen angel to tell her exactly why they wanted her charge?

A plan was forming in her head before the question could finish itself. She knew exactly how to do that.

All it required was a little time with a certain blue-haired woman, Valentine's Day dinner, romantic candles, and a bed.

She grinned despite herself, nodding rapidly at Yellow. She wasn't even listening as she was dismissed, she just scurried past with overeager little mumbles to herself, followed by little jumps of zeal.

This was going to put her back into good light.

And it was going to be the best fun she'd had since... Well, a while.

She didn't even think about breaking anyone's heart.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis thinks about her relationships at the party. Peridot plots her own death.

Lapis nodded at the many fallen angels gathered aroud the tables. She had made sure that she would be fashionably late, so that all attention was on her. She smiled, though it was more forced than she would have liked, at Blue Diamond, sitting at the head of the table, and took a seat close to her.

Lapis found her hands wandering the mahogany table. She had always been like this, of course - eager to eat, to drink, to smoke, to  _'socialize_ ,' and often tended to ignore Blue's yearly speech. It was rather boring, anyway - a thanks to a dumbass, a cheer echoing throughout the party room, the lit fire crackling in silence as Blue's charges waited for her to continue.

It was always the same.

In fact, after nearly fifteen years, Lapis had almost memorized the exact moment Blue proposed a toast, and she reached for her wine glass.

Sure enough, Blue Diamond spoke with a proud, cheery voice, "And now, a toast."

Lapis lifted her glass silently, mouthing the words "To Jasper" with the rest of her kind. After all, it had been thanks to her that they had a particularly important guardian locked away in their prison. Not that it necessarily mattered to Lapis. Personally, she wanted to keep away from the muscular woman. To her, Jasper smelled of sweat and alcohol constantly - and though it was true Lapis would sometimes have an odor (not from working out), she knew it never compared to Jasper's. The Hawaiian-like woman was strong, and Lapis preferred not to associate herself with strong people unless they were idiots.

Jasper was not an idiot - she was more insane than anything, really, but she could be intelligent. 

They had been a thing - an item, a relationship - whatever you want to call it. Jasper had been power-hungry, the top. Lapis hadn't wanted to allow it, but she was weak - no, not weak. She was scared. After several months of sleeping together, after being hurt and hurting Jasper herself, she was scared. Not of Jasper, no, but of herself. She didn't want to harm anyone like she did Jasper.

That was why she had resorted to one-night stands. She didn't want to go through with that again. At least in one-night stands you didn't see the person again.

She hated Jasper, but sometimes she still missed her. She missed having someone to take her pain out on. But... She couldn't do that.

She may have been considered a demon, but she certainly did not want to hurt someone for her own relief, her own pleasure. She just wasn't that kind of person. Not anymore.

* * *

Peridot paced about the clearing, pouting at the smell of cabbage. Of course it smelled like cabbage. Everything about this idiotic human and his van smelled like cabbage or rotten eggs!

She had planned to engage in her newest, dumbest idea, but Lapis hadn't shown up. What was she supposed to do? Go interrogate a tree? Was she supposed to lock lips with the Greg to get information from him?

Come to think of it, that was pretty much what Rose Quartz did, but she didn't like to think of that. She didn't remember much about the guardian, but knew very well that both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond despised her. It was best not to get involved with things having to do with Rose. 

 So now what? Should she wait? Should she go back and explain to Yellow what she was plotting?

 _Definitely not the latter,_ she thought with a shudder. Peridot would have her wings torn off. 

That left her with one option: wait.

Peridot hated waiting. It made her anxious, and she would end up either having some kind of panic attack or falling asleep on her job. She wasn't reassured by the fact that falling asleep while waiting for Lapis was probably the worst possible outcome.

She found herself wondering if this was really worth it. Should she stay? Should she go? Shoukd she risk these things?

What if Lapis didn't come? What would she do?

Peridot clutched her head and fluttered her wings angrily.  _Now is_ not  _the time for this,_ she told herself.  _She'll come when she comes._

And thus, she sat down and began to wait.

* * *

Lapis was done with this party already. Usually these things were supposed to go by quickly. Usually she had fun.

This year, two times Jasper had tried (and failed) to sleep with Lapis again. Why the sudden twist, she had no clue. Hadn't their last words to each other been 'never again'? Why was Lapis tempted to say yes? She shivered as she tugged her dress a bit. Maybe the outfit had been overdoing it.

Whatever the reason, Lapis didn't quite feel like sticking around to find out. As soon as dinner had been eaten, the music was blasting, and everyone was distracted, she snuck away. Sure, hell had nice parties, (surprisingly human-like parties) and Lapis often enjoyed them to their fullest, she didn't want another confrontation. Spreading her wings wide, she flew out of the party room and into her personak quarters.

Many people thought of hell as a burning pit of endless pain. Really, it seemed more like a barracks to Lapis. Sure, it was burning and hot and such, but it wasn't really a pit, and it wasn't even painful. Not to fallen angels, anyway. Guardian angels? That was a different story.

There were halls of dark red rock, and some spots on the ground were lit with everlasting fire. Every fallen angel was supplied a room, and that was about all there was to it. There was a dungeon, too, but Lapis seldom found herself down there. She only knew of one prisoner down there, the one they had been using for years.

The one this entire celebration was about.

A former high-ranking guardian angel in Yellow Diamond's hierarchy, one overflowing with information on how to defeat the enemy.

They had her. They'd had her for years.

With a sigh, Lapis plopped down in one of the chairs in her sparsely decorated room, letting the thoughts take over. They'd had the angel for years, but they hadn't managed to get one bit of information out of her.

Rose Quartz was a tough one.

Lapis wished she'd hurry up and give in, before she was forced to take matters into her own hands.

In a way, she supposed she already had.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis meet again, and maybe both are a little less sane this time. A.K.A. Lapis accidentally beats Peridot up.
> 
> ~  
> After rereading some chapters, I realized I'd been putting van instead of RV. Greg lives in an RV in this AU, I'd just been putting van because I kind of forgot what vans were for a while there. (:
> 
> Another thing to note: This is NOT a Christian AU thing. I just wanted to clarify before you read this chapter - it goes against the Bible! I mean, it already has gone against Christian beliefs and I don't know why I'm giving this warning, but this has some world building that might offend some of you guys.

* * *

Peridot's heart thumped, rather loudly, as she woke with a young woman draped over her, steady breathing evident by the rise and fall of her chest.

There was a woman.

Sleeping.

On top of her.

A moment of silence gave Peridot enough time to think, specifically to ask herself if she still had her clothes on as she tried to orient herself. A sigh of relief escaped her - or, it would have, had a loud snore not scared her out of her respite.

"WHAT THE- NO, NOT SAFE. DANGER. DANGEROUS. LADY ON MY CHEST. NOT. SAFE." She cried, scrambling to shove the body off of her so that she could breathe.

A streak of blue shot into the air at the shout, and Peridot found herself wondering who would want to sleep beside a wilting bush in the middle of a freezing night, on top of a half-sane, twig-covered mess.

And then it hit her.

Quite literally, actually.

Lapis was then on top of Peridot again, her eyes baggy and her face gaunt, and looking quite sick. Peridot, not liking the change of positions, immediately started to squirm beneath the girl. "Stop, what are you doing here?!" Peridot said shrilly.

Lapis rolled off of Peridot and flopped onto her back with a groan. "How sweet of you to wait for me," she croaked. Her attempt at a smirk was pitiful. "I thought you'd like some company."

"I'm sure you did- wait, wait, are you _hungover?_  When did _this_ happen?" Peridot pivoted as Lapis reached for her. "You are not throwing up on me," she added with a hiss.

"Aww, but that would be so much fun," Lapis muttered. Her face had somehow ended up in the dirt.

"Our definitions of fun are very different," Peridot informed her nasally. She was still trying to figure out why Lapis had been on top of uer in the first place, narrowing it down to three possible causes.

One: She had warped into the clearing, and by fate, had passed out as soon as she landed - on top of Peridot, that is.

Two: She had been awake as she teleported, landed, and passed out while trying to climb onto the blonde.

Three: She would rather not discuss it - not that she felt any different.

Peridot found herself hoping for the first, but knowing Lapis... She preferred not to think about what Yellow Diamond would say. She thought too much of it.

Lapis didn't speak for a minute, letting Peridot wonder if her mission was worth what would happen the fallen angel. She didn't necessarily want to harm Lapis - okay, she definitely did not want to harm her. However, she was currently more concerned with her _own_ safety, rather than that of some kind of abomination of blue.

Frankly, she wondered if Lapis had tried to find a way to make her freckled skin blue, at one point.

She didn't think past that, because Lapis pulled her from her thoughts with a, "Hey."

"Yes?" Peridot asked wearily.

"I really need to tell you something," the blue woman murmured.

Peridot shivered. What on Earth was happening to this strange woman? Still, she moved closer, so as to hear her better. Hungover Lapis was surprisingly quiet.

"I just... I'm not feeling so good, Peridot." Lapis rolled over, her lips shaping into a poorly-hidden smile.

Peridot leapt back in alarm, mostly because of the words "not feeling so good" and the use of her name, which she didn't remember telling her. In fact, the specifically remembered _refusing_ to tell her.

Lapis must have realized her slip, as her eyes widened. "Well shit," she said.

"Wait! Come back! How - how do you know my name?" Peridot cried.

Lapis regained her composure quickly. "I have sources," she said with a wink. She spread her wings and started to fly away, but Peridot wasn't letting her go without an answer. Not this time. 

Just as she was about to take off, Peridot leapt and grabbed her foot, (wondering what happened to Lapis "not feeling so good") and dragged her down to the dirt with her.

"What the hell?!" Lapis kicked and thrashed, and several blows found their way onto the smaller woman.

Her grip went slack "Ow!" She protested while Lapis flew across the clearing, hovering beside the door of Greg's RV.

Lapis's eyes were as round as basketballs. "I'm - I didn't mean to," she said.

"Sure you didn't!" Peridot snapped. She was shaking an arm wildly, as if trying to somehow fling the pain out. "Ugh," she muttered, "why do these things always happen to _me_?"

It was true. It always seemed like Peridot was the one getting hurt, Peridot was the one failing, Peridot was the one who messed everything up! She was so tired of it, she just wanted to... To hurt someone!

But she couldn't, she still had a mission. So instead of going berserk on Lapis, she forced herself to calm down. "Sorry," she said. "I'm okay, I just freaked out. You can come over here," she told Lapis.

Lapis shook her head, turning away so she could shoot off yet again.

"NO, WAIT, LAPIS!" She shouted.

She received a small twist of a head, but then Lapis was gone.

"NGHH," Peridot grumbled. With a grumpy sigh, she lifted splendid, glittering white wings and prepared for chase.

* * *

 

Lapis was undeniably upset. She hadn't meant to hurt Peridot. She never wanted to hurt _anyone_. But, somehow, she managed to harm someone, something, everything, anything, every time. Every mission, every conversation, everything she did negatively affected someone. She was just a monster.

A monster that didn't deserve the second chance she'd gotten after death - even if that second chance had been a bad one. She, like the selfish woman she was, had jumped on it. After all, she got her body back, a corporeal one. She wasn't a wandering spirit anymore - not that she would have been of she had denied this... Opportunity. She'd heard tales that if you denied an offer to become an angel - fallen or guardian, it didn't matter, your spirit would be put out like a flame. It would... Die. 

And then you would be gone from the world. Completely.

Some stayed for their families.

Some stayed because they didn't understand what it would do for them. They would... Live... Forever. 

Lapis wondered what that would mean for her. Eventually, she decided she would be better off gone. At least then she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

She shook her head slowly. Jasper was slowly resurfacing...

She had no clue where she was going anymore, but decided that she would keep going. Maybe she would find a place to hide and... Think.

Peridot probably wouldn't follow her any further. Had she even followed her at all?

Not likely.

Who would want to follow Lapis Lazuli?

* * *

Peridot cursed and muttered as the heavy _whooshes_  picked up and storm clouds shifted around. It had been fine when she left! Why did it have to suddenly rain? They weren't even flying high enough to avoid the cold downfall, and while guardian and fallen angels couldn't freeze, or die, for that matter, they could sure as hell get cold and hurt.

A strong wind threw her off course, leaving her spiraling and flapping frantically. She couldn't even _see_ Lapis anymore. Why was she bothering?

Short answer: Lapis Lazuli was flying away, and she couldn't return to the guardian angels' realm without banishing her.

Long answer: If she didn't catch up with Lapis Lazuli and... Somehow convince her to stay for a while so that she could banish her, she would continue to Yellow's court to have her wings ripped off and to be shoved through the planes. From there, she would fall through the human plane - any angel without wings couldn't touch the human realm - and pass into hell, where she would be captured and tortured for information.

How _fun._

Reorienting herself, she tried to spot Lazuli among the swirling clouds. The only problem was... She couldn't.

"I swear to the Diamonds," she hissed. "I _refuse_ to go back, Lapis!"

She got no reply - not that she expected one.

She halted slowly, fluttering her wings lightly. "Lapis?" She calls, softer this time.

Peridot was sure she couldn't have flown this far. Even her own wings were starting to get tired, and she was a _seasoned_ flyer. Okay, maybe not seasoned, but she was more experienced than some. Most. Despite being a much newer guardian angel.

Deciding to trust her gut, she slowly descended and looked around.

It was a large city, filled with a variety of creatures.

Dark people, light people, men, women, children, animals, shady people, business people, innocent people, guilty people. There were so... Many!

But the only problem?

There were _too many._ She could feel all of her previous social anxiety resurfacing, and she wanted to turn and fly away right then.

But she couldn't. She had a rock to hunt.

Er... She had to find Lapis.

So she took a deep breath to prepare herself before shifting her image to be invisible and diving in.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she landed beside a man pressed against a wall.

What if she couldn't find Lapis? What if she  _never_ found her?

What if she was stuck searching forever and ever and ever...?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis sank against the wall, dyed hair falling over her slouched shoulders.

She had hurt yet another person, another person to add to her long list of people she'd upset or harmed. She should have been accustomed to this by now - after all, it happened often enpugh for her to adjust. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get over the fact that, despite trying her hardest, she couldn't _stop_. It wasn't like an addiction - hell, maybe it was and she wasn't concious of it - it just seemed like she was the most accident-prone entity to ever exist.

The strangest thing was that she used to _like_ watching people get hurt. And if that wasn't creepy on its own, she would actively seek out those suffering, or would cause it herself. Thoughts like those took her back to Jasper, and Jasper made her feel like shit.

Well, at least she knew that feeling was mutual.

It was just so hard after the relationship - could it be called that? - for Lapis to feel _good._

Sure, she could go off and have a fun one-night stand to distract her from her turmoil, but what good did it do once it was over? She was left on her own once again, alone with her thoughts. She hated being alone with her thoughts.

Thankfully she didn't have to be by herself for long.

"Lapis!" Came the familiar blonde's cry. "I've been looking all over for you! A-are you okay?" Peridot stared at the blue-haired girl for a second before she sat beside her.

"Isn't that against your conduct or something? 'No chasing blue-haired devils at this hour' or something?" _Please don't leave._

Peridot looked so genuinely confused that Lapis had to laugh. "I'm joking," she said bitterly. 

"Ah, of course. But seriously - are you okay?"

Lapis hesitated, then shook her head. "No. I'm not okay. I hurt another person without even trying, it's just-" Why was she venting to the enemy? Why was she revealing her inner demons (no pun intended) to someone like Peridot?

Without a moment's hesitation, the short guardian angel squeaked. "No, no! It's okay! You barely even hurt me. It was just a small collision- I-I mean, there's a bruise, and it's kinda big, but... But maybe it means more to you. Umm," she shivered suddenly. "I-is it c-cold here or is it just me?"

Lapis assessed her with a neutral expression, then turned and sniffed. "Yeah. It is kinda chilly." She shook off her light jacket and tossed it over Peridot's eyes.

"AAGAH GET IT OFF GET IT- OH." She flung the overcoat off, face as red as a beet. "Er. I'm sorry." She reached over and handed the dark blue fabric (Again with the blue?) to the fallen angel.

"It's fine, Peridot. Just put it on. The cold doesn't really bother me." Lapis looked away, her gloomy expression returning. "It's just... So hard, sometimes." She said absently.

Peridot frowned. "Why is- Oh. What's so hard?" She slumped down to make herself as small and warm as possible. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's-"

"It's hard thinking about it. It's hard thinking about the things I've done to people... I just... Don't like hurting anyone. Not anymore." She didn't specify what she'd done, but then again, Peridot probably didn't want to know how bad she'd treated her friends, her family, her girlfriends and boyfriends, everyone in her life.

"Only sadists like to hurt people, Lapis. You might've been one before, but you're probably not now. I hope. Because that would be weird. Erm. I'll stop talking now."

Lapis's hand found Peridot's arm, and before she knew what she was doing, she was rubbing the mark she'd left gently.

"Um... Lapis? What are you...?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I mean, it doesn't feel _bad..._ " Peridot sighed. "Look, this is weird. We're not supposed to be talking like this. We're not even supposed to be this close - well, unless we were in combat, which neither of us really want to be in right now. Or ever, probably. What I'm saying is... Why?"

Lapis pulled away. "Do you not want to be near me?" It was understandable. She _had_ hurt her earlier.

"No! I mean- that's not at all what I'm saying. It's just... Why are we here, like this?" Peridot rubbed the spot on her arm, looking away. "Aren't we defying every rule ever made? I mean, it's not even a forbidden romance, it's just genuinely enjoying the other's presence-"

"You mean friendship," interrupted Lapis. "That's the literal definition of friendship."

"Erm... I've never actually _had_ many friends. Well, any? So... Um."

Lapis looked at her sadly. "Well, I can be your friend now. I could also be a whole lot more, but, y'know, you probably like taking things slow." She winked. Somehow, she understood this wasn't going to be like her other relationships. This was not going to be some one-night stand.

Peridot turned red at the 'whole lot more' part. "Um... Sure. I guess."

* * *

_Friends? Friends? Weren't we already "friends?" Ah, fuck it, I don't know.  
_

Something about being with a crazily attractive person she wasn't supposed to be near was incredibly bad to Peridot's mental health. It made her think sloppily. Hell, she wasn't even trying to deceive Lapis anymore. Maybe she had been at the start, but when Lapis opened up - she'd barely even opened up! - it made Peridot feel terrible. She couldn't bear the thought of betraying someone like the fallen angel, who was, as her favorite color seemed to be, blue.

It wasn't Lapis herself, Peridot kept telling herself, but instead her own cursed, soft heart.

It was convincing to anyone else... but it was a lie, and she knew it. Peridot normally didn't give a shit about how the people around her felt. Half of the time, she ignored her own feelings so that she could follow orders.

Lapis was different, and for reasons that not even the greatest scientists and psychologists would ever be able to figure out.

"Um, you know, I'm kinda supposed to banish you and all, but that would kinda kill the mood... And considering I can't go back without your ass being in hell for a thousand years or more, how about we grab some food?"

Lapis raised her eyebrows. "Can't go back? Why not?"

"Um. We'll talk about that later. Now, seriously, what do you wanna eat?"

The fallen angel's eyes narrowed for a split second before her face turned smug again. "Are you asking me on a _date_?"

"Not really," Peridot said, despite the red dusted on her cheeks saying otherwise.

"Alright. Do you have any money, though?"

"Oh! Uh. No, I don't. Agh, dammit!"

"It's fine. We'll turn invisible or something when they send the bill." Lapis winked. "Now that we're friends - whatever we are - shall we hold hands and skip to dinner?"

Peridot giggled, a light, breathy sound Lapis had never heard from the normally surly angel. It was definitely one she liked, from the looks of it.

"Let's go, then. It's getting dark."

Peridot agreed. "How does Red Lobster sound?"

"Christ, Peri, were you rich in your human years!?" Lapis exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

"Actually, yeah. Have you never been?"

"Nope." Lapis shrugged. "Never thought to. I lived on the streets for the last few years of my life."

"...Oh. You've gotta taste it, though, it's _amazing!_ "

The two proceeded down the streets, Peridot endlessly bubbling about how good Red Lobster's food was and Lapis half-listening, half-admiring the stars reflected in her new friend's eyes.

 _Friend..._ Lapis reveled in the feeling of being able to call someone that again. How long had it been? How long had she wanted this moment?

It must have been thousands of years...

She just hoped she didn't end up harming this one.

More than anything, she hoped Peridot didn't betray her, like some of the others.

A shudder worked its way up Lapis's spine at the thought. Why did that possibility seem so likely...?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short. I promise the next one will be longer! It just didn't feel right to continue this chapter, since I thought the ending was perfect for the mood. <3

After their sneaking out of the restaurant and several giggle fits, Peridot had sat Lapis down with a slight sigh and started to tell her everything. Her mission, her intention, her confusion. Lapis had listened and Lapis was scared. Not for herself, but for the small blond nerd. What would happen to her? What would Yellow do? 

"I don't want to hurt you, Lapis," Peridot murmured. She wrapped her arms around her knees. "But... what do  _I_ do? What  _can_ I do?"

Lapis didn't have an answer. The situation was more dire than she'd thought. All smiles vanished, her laughter left with an odd feeling of... despair. Doom.  _Something._

As the eight o'clock lights turned on, some flickering out and some flickering on, she pondered. She wondered what Peridot _would_ do. Wondered what  _she_ would do. Her mission was to capture Steven Universe and turn him in. It was simple. She didn't have any other details, which allowed freedom of mind. Lapis could imagine what she wanted - and she didn't have to know what she didn't want to know. It was a liberty she was glad to be granted.

Peridot _had_ to know. She wasn't allowed those freedoms, wasn't even supposed to be where she was. 

Without quite understanding why, Lapis embraced her friend. She squeezed her gently and rested her head on hers, eyes darting up to the glistening stars who watched them from above.

Peridot didn't protest this time.

They didn't need to speak to understand the desperation and the worry, and the fact that neither of them knew how to proceed. They felt... safe. Loved.

Something neither had ever felt anywhere else.

"Hey, Peridot..."

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

Lapis glanced away. "...We'll figure it out."

Peridot nodded, leaning into the fallen angel's sweet embrace.

"We'll figure it out together."

They sat underneath the curious stars for what could have been an eternity, and Lapis didn't really mind when Peridot fell asleep in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up, quite literally.

Peridot woke with a groggy moan, rolling out of Lapis's arms and onto the hard concrete. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes slowly and saw the sun, climbing its way over the fluffy white clouds. The rain of yesterday was gone, leaving her with a bright new day.

It seemed to symbolize her new start.

Lapis glanced down at Peridot and smiled. "Awake?" The blue-haired woman asked. She wore a lazy look on her face, as if they had all the time in the world together.

The thought brought Peridot's hope crashing down - they _didn't_ have all of the time in the world. They weren't supposed to have time together at all!

But Lapis's grin was infectious, it was impossible to ignore. Everything about the fallen angel seemed so bright, so attractive. Peridot felt her heart do a somersault.

This felt so wrong, yet so right.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to curl up in her arms one last time, to gaze into those beautiful oceanic eyes and drift away in the current.

But Lapis wasn't going to let her sleep all day.

"Okay. Peri, we have got to come up with a plan."

"Conspiring with the enemy," Peridot mumbled, earning a gentle push from her friend.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I very well do, and we probably _shouldn't_ be talking about it, either."

"If either of us wants to live to see next week, then we must. First of all, as much as I like you, I would rather not be banished into Hell for a century or two. How about we avoid that part in our plans?"

Peridot stared at her. "But... how would I go back without..." She gulped, an briefly an image of bleeding black wings entered her mind. She shoved it away nauseously.

"Easy. You won't. I say we spend a few more days together - you know, for safety reasons." A faint twinge of red appeared on Lapis's face.

"Yeah. Safety reasons."

A moment passed between them, and Peridot cleared her throat. "And what do you suggest we do after the, ah, safety days?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one!"

"Obviously."

That earned her a light smack on the wrist.

"Silly girl," Lapis said fondly.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what is there _to_ do?"

Lapis looked thoughtful for several moments. "I have no idea. Maybe..."

A glimmer of hope gleamed in the fallen angel's eyes, those fierce blue orbs that made Peridot's heart beat wildly. She looked away nervously. "Yes?"

"It's too dangerous," Lapis blurted. "I- We could never pull it off."

"What do you mean?" The guardian angel tilted her head curiously. "We couldn't pull what off?"

Lapis looked a bit pale, biting her lip and staring at the ground. "It's a silly idea," she muttered.

Peridot glared at her.

"Alright, fine!" Lapis gave in. "What if we..."

She leaned closer.

"Started something?"

Peridot's head snapped up. "Something meaning...?"

"I don't know. Peridot, I'm hungry. Can we grab a bite to eat?"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "We don't _get_ hungry, Lapis, but whatever you say." But the guardian angel wasn't going to let this go so easily.

* * *

The waitress set their food down on the table and smiled that friendly waitress smile before leaving Peridot and Lapis alone again.

The latter was thrumming her fingers against the table, barely touching her hamburger.

"Lapis."

Upon receiving no reply, Peridot rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers in the fallen angel's face. "Earth to Lapis!"

"Huh? Yes?"

The blonde sighed. "You were zoning out on me. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Minutes that felt like hours passed in silence, and Peridot had soon devoured her club sandwich. She tapped her foot impatiently - Lapis still stared into space.

"I'm going to leave if you don't start talking. What's up?"

Lapis jolted out of it. "S-sorry, sorry. I was... I was just wondering, Peridot..."

"Yeah?" Peridot questioned drily. "Wondering what?"

"What is the 'something' we started... was a war?"


End file.
